1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to the field of air texturing machines and in particular to an arrangement for producing slubbing effects in yarn through an add on apparatus that attaches to existing yarn processing machines. More specifically, the add on apparatus utilizes a pair of moving triangular profile portions each of which is mounted on a reciprocating driving rod in connection with each feed roll in order to produce special effects in yarn e.g. slub yarn and effect yarn. Special effects in yarn include variation in size and color, slub lengths are single strands that have these effects and effect yarn includes two or more colors of yarn.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While there are air jet texturizing apparatus that do exist and produce the types of special yarns described, none that applicant is aware of provide an easily attached system of mounted triangular profiles that may be retrofitted onto existing yarn processing machines in order to create slub effects. Moreover, none utilize a system of reciprocally moving mounted triangular profiles (most likely two) that move opposite one another to interact with yarn strands in order to create slub lengths.